Game Jumping
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: When an innocent gamer gets sucked into Litwak's arcade games, he will need help to pass the trials of the games to get out with help from family and friends and discover where he truly belongs.
1. Chapter 1: Sucked In

**Core: Me and my brother just got back from Wreck It Ralph. On the way home, my Muse came alive.**

**Mystery: I'm his brother!**

**Core: No one cares, they never heard of you. I don't own Wreck It Ralph.**

**Game Jumping: Sucked In**

It was a normal day at Litwak's Arcade, and I was playing Sugar Rush. Earlier that day, Fix It Felix Jr. was put out of commission, and since that was my favorite game, I was stuck playing this sugar coated nightmare. When I put in my coin, it popped right back out. I decided to put it back in, since I wasn't going to be denied another game. But the strangest thing happened, the screen went blank, then quarters started shooting out of the slot (and naturally the rest of the kids started to scramble to get the coins).

But the next thing I know, I was falling towards, what I call 'a sugar high utopia", incased in a jelly meteor. When I finally hit the ground, I could smell black licorice and milk chocolate. What I was wearing beforehand was my favorite black jacket, my favorite black fedora, a plain white shirt, and blue jeans. My fedora was licorice, my jacket was black licorice, and my hair was hardened milk chocolate, the rest of me was normal. But the strangest part was that I had a strong eagerness to race. I took a look around and asked to myself "Am I still in Litwak's?"

"You're still inside the arcade," said a mysterious female voice. "You're just not 'in' the arcade."

Then where am I?" I asked. "And who are you?"

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, at your service. And welcome to the magical world of Sugar Rush." Vanellope was a nine year old girl with black hair held in a ponytail ( random bits of candy in it) and wearing a green hoodie.

"Oh god." I say before realizing my surroundings. It was candy as far as the eye could see, with the occasional go kart popping up. "Alright, Vanellope is it? How do I get out of this sugar frosted nightmare?" I continue.

"Well," Vanellope said without hesitation. "You are considered, glitch status right now, and glitches can't leave, but I've heard that, when you win a race you are converted to regular racer status. You need a kart if you ever want to leave."

"Okay, thanks for the lecture, but where can I find one of these sugar coated rides?" I ask nonchalantly.

"You see the colorful smoke off in the distance? That's the factory where you can make your own kart. Now go, I can't go with you." Vanellope said. Before I left she asked "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Black Licorice." I reply.

When I made it to the factory as it was, they let me in no problem, but then I started playing this insane mini game, but my end result was a black motorcycle with black licorice tires, insuring good grip to the road and off-roading ability. When I got back to the jelly crater, the little girl was gone, but I found a note where she was.

"Licorice, head over to the giant soda shaped mountain, and show me how you did. You also need some practice, the place has a track.

Vanellope Von Schweetz"

I eventually found my way to the mountain. "Okay Vanellope, now what?" I asked myself, when all of a sudden a small hand came out of the mountain, taunting me to come in, so I went in and found myself in the middle of a candy volcano with Mentos and everything. Everywhere was some secret track that I have never seen before.

"So, what do you think of my home?" Vanellope said, coming out of nowhere.

"It's very, rustic." I said, choosing my words carefully. "Alright, I have my ride. Now what."

"Now we a gold coin, it is your way onto the board." Vanellope said with reassurance. Luckily, I had 2 golden dollar coins in my pocket. I took them out to show her and ask if they would do, but before I could do anything, the little girl stole one of them, and got away on her pedal vehicle. I rode after her until 7 o' clock, when the arcade closes, and so, I went to the start/finish line and, sure enough, I found her with her hood up, putting my coin on a candy-pult. So, after I was too late, I put my coin on and saw what happened, it bounced on to 2 more candy-pults, landing in a giant trophy, and my name along with Vanellope's went up on a jumbo-tron, and the king was furious, (later found out that his name was King Candy).

When he came down, he screamed "No glitches are allowed to race, the results would be disastrous!"

"Yeah right." I said. "You just don't want us to hog the fame."

"Yeah, that's it." Vanellope said.

"Fine. You can race Mr. Licorice." The King said. "But as for your friend," He proceeded to delete Vanellope's from the list. Then I heard Vanellope scream "NOOOOOOOO!" as my golden dollar came out of the cup and she started buzzing and becoming depixelated for a moment.

"Is that what a glitch does?" I ask Vanellope.

"Unfortunately." Vanellope replied. I turn to the king, anger inside me.

"Vanellope will race," I yelled at the King. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday."

**Core: And that is where I will end for now. Please don't hate me.**

**Mystery: I hate him.**

**Core: Shut up you. Anyway, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Race (Part 1)

**Core: Hey, I'm back. I'm not wasting anytime with these updates.**

**Mystery: But you are wasting time now.**

**Core: Oh god, you're right. I don't own Wreck It Ralph.**

**Game Jumping: The Big Race (Part 1)**

I was taking test laps on the Diet Soda Mountain track, trying to work off some steam. The whole time, the same thought kept going through my head, "How dare they not let Vanellope race, she paid her fee, she is no d-ifferent than t-hem! If she can't race, than I won't either. Man, my b-rain must be gl-iching." Eventually, he lost control and crashed into the wall, like every other time. Vanellope had left earlier, trying to find another gold coin. She hadn't come back in a while, it was 7 p.m.

I went back to the cup to deposit my last golden dollar, and sure enough I found Vanellope with her hood up and red goggles, flicking a medal that said "Hero" onto the candy-pult, before her name could get on the board, I manage to steal the remote that deleted her name before, and then paid my fee. When both our names came up, Kingie went crazy, went for where his remote was and before he could realized, I ran it over.

"Hey, King," I screamed at him. "Now we can race without being denied." Vanellope proceeded to hug me and say "Thank you!" over and over in a high pitch voice. When she finally stopped everyone, at once screamed "Glitches!"

"Hey man, we take offense to that!" I scream at everyone, when all of a sudden, a giant green something came crashing onto the track. Strangest thing though, he just started to chase Vanellope, causing large scale destruction all throughout the chase. Eventually, I hooked up Vanellope's little pedal car to my motorcycle and get her away from the something, only now it stuck in a giant cupcake. "Hello," I said smugly. "I can get you where you need to go."

"To the junkyard!" Vanellope said. As we rode away, donut cops rolled away the whatever.

When we got to the junkyard, she hopped off, went diving into old parts, came back out, and started working on her little pedal kart. When all of a sudden, all the other racers came out of nowhere, started to bully Vanellope about her 'condition' and started destroying her kart while stereo typing glitches everywhere. If it wasn't for who I think was Wreck It Ralph, they would have torn her to pieces.

"Ah, thank you sir, but I have to get her home." I said not to anger it.

"Not until she gives me back my medal!" Ralph yelled, giving Vanellope the Evil Eye.

"Yeah, about that," Vanellope said. "and we're gone!" She managed to pull me onto my motorcycle, start it and force me to drive to the mountain.

When we got there, I yelled at her "You better start talkin' sense or you're going in the hot spring."

"Fine," Vanellope said with guilt in her voice. "I found that guy in the woods and took his medal. But I swear, I was going to give it back to him when I won tomorrow."

"Alright, fine." I said. "Now get on the bike." She reluctantly got on. We drove around for a while until we found him back at the cup, mourning the loss of his medal.

"Vanellope?" I said.

"What?" She asked back.

"Apologize." I said holding back my anger.

"I thought we were going to get ice cream." She screamed. I gave her a glare and she said "Yes, mom."

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, I am your older brother right now, now apologize."I said, my temper becoming more apparent with every word.

"Fine, I'm sorry, Ralph was it." Vanellope said.

"Hmm, apology not accepted." Ralph said angrily.

"Why not man?" I asked the 10' man in front of me.

"I'll accept it when I get my medal back." Ralph replied. "It's my ticket to a better life. If I go back to my game without it, I'm sleeping in the dump for the rest of my life."

"Come on, your home can't be that bad." I said with confidence.

"No I literally live in the dump." Ralph yelled at me.

"Look Ralph, we have a deal for you that will satisfy everyone," I say to Ralph. "If you can help Vanellope win this race, we can get you your medal back. Deal?"

"Deal." Ralph says hesitantly.

**Core: And that where I'm ending for today.**

**Mystery: Wow. 2 days in a row. I hate you.**

**Core: *Death glares Mystery* Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Race (Part 2)

**Core: And were back. Mystery?**

**Mystery: I hate you.**

**Core: Thank you Mystery. I don't own Wreck It Ralph.**

**Game Jumping: The Big Race (Part 2)**

It was a couple hours later, and Ralph and my little sister came back with on mess of a kart. Right now, I was trying to complete without crashing, when I heard Ralph and Vanellope talking, I couldn't hear it, I just knew. When all of a sudden, Ralph started to wreck a track for Vanellope, the nimrod thought she couldn't drive. She drove my bike before for crying out loud. But, well, all I can say is, if this racing gig doesn't work out, she could be an actress. But over time, she released her true potential. On her last run, she decided to join me on the big track. She actually wasn't too bad until her glitch acted up and she hit the giant Mentos chandelier, causing a lot of eruptions, most of the backlash almost hit Ralph. When we got back to Ralph, Vanellope asked, "How did I do?"

"Well, you almost blew up the entire mountain!" Ralph yelled back.

"Right, right," Vanellope said. "It's a good note."

"You know what Van-ellope, we are going to race togeth-er," I said to Vanellope. "Un-til BOTH our gl-itches are under control." Eventually, Ralph went outside for what I was guessing was fresh air, and when me and Vanellope thought we were good, we went out to join him, he had a look of disappointment.

"Look, King Candy just came by and-" Ralph said hesitantly.

"King Candy!" Vanellope screamed in fear.

"So, that's his name." I said.

"Look, both of you can't race today, it's too risky." Ralph continued.

"Why not?" Vanellope and I asked at the same time, when something caught my eye, a little bit of gold hanging out of his shirt. Vanellope saw it to and went for it, it was Ralph's medal.

"How the hell did you get this back?" I asked.

"The king came by and gave it back," Ralph said with guilt. "But only if I kept you from racing and right now, there's only one way to do it." After that, he hung Vanellope from a tree and stuck me to the mountain by my jacket to the mountain (I'd rather not go into details with that.). When we were secure, he raised his humongous fists and in 3 strikes, Vanellope's kart was reduced to rubble. Luckily, I managed to slip away from my jacket and got to my bike and ride away. As I rode away, I heard Vanellope crying (I personally shed a tear) and the donut cops pulling up. I went back when the heat down.

"Well Ralph," I said when I got back. "I hope you're happy with yourself. Tell me Ralph, how do you feel, you just crushed a little girl's dreams?" I gave him a lot to think about.

A few hours later, I was back at the starting line, waiting for the race to start and before the race, I swore to myself "I will make it onto that roster, for Vanellope's sake." King Candy said his official crap and slid into his kart and the race began.

The first part was a mile long straight shot, and then the challenge began. The second leg was a canyon with gumballs acting as boulders. I was halfway through when I got wind that Vanellope was on her way. During the leg, King Candy shot off some Sweet seekers; I managed to dodge behind a gumball before getting hit at that exact moment, Vanellope caught up with me. At that time, I said "What's up Vanellope?"

"Hey," She said back. "Truce?"

"Truce." I said shaking her hand. We sped through the rest of the valley, dodging incoming gumballs.

Leg 3 was a spiraling cake mountain lined with cherry bombs. While we were racing through the icing, one of the racers (Named Candlehead) starting lighting the cherries. We were barely avoiding them, one hit and it was Game Over. We eventually caught up with Taffeda, one of Vanellope's bullies, in a tunnel. Right before we went off the jump at the end of the tunnel, we both glitched at the same, sending us in front of the bullies, and we all screamed as me and Vanellope made the jump, as the bullies fell to last place.

Leg 4 was the Ice Cream Mountain. When we caught up with King Candy, he was overly confident, but we passed him he must have lost his concentration because he went plummeting to his loss. As we went through the heart of the mountain, I asked Vanellope, "How did you get your kart fixed?"

"I honestly don't know." Vanellope said. "All I know is, I was sitting in the Fun-geon-

"Wait, Fun-geon?" I said.

"Fun Dungeon." Vanellope repied.

"Oh, continue." I said.

"Ralph came in with my fixed kart followed by a carpenter with a gold hammer."

"Well I'll be," I said. "Fix It Felix Jr. That explains it." As we were talking, King Candy came roaring passed us.

"Time to put my tires to the ultimate test." I said closing my eyes. I steered off the top of the track going under, my tires hugging the icy track. I revved it up and passed the king. When I went topside, King Candy was fighting Vanellope with his stick shift, weirdest thing, his appearance became a little bit more classical. I was a gaming historian, and the guy in King Candy's car was Turbo, an 80's racing game protaginist. But the biggest surprise happened when she glitched back into tied first place with me. A surprised King stopped at the mouth of the cave as we continued to the finish line. When all of a sudden, mechanical bugs started erupting out of the ground, causing Vanellope to wreck. I stopped a yard before the finish line before it was devoured by Cy-Bugs.

"No." I said before an armored woman that that sounded like Jane Lynch dragged me and Vanellope to the exit of the game.

"We have to get out, now!" She said.

**Core: End** **of chapter.**

**Mystery: Again, really?**

**Core: Review, and expect a chapter by Tuesday.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beta Unleased

**Core: I am back, along with the person who lives to torment me.**

**Mystery: That's me.**

**Core: I don't own Wreck It Ralph. Now, let there be plot.**

**Game Jumping: Beta Unleashed**

I felt unconscious. Cold. My eyes flashed open. I was in a dark uninhabited place. I was no longer edible, when a light pierced through the darkness. It was a small computer screen, showing the Cy-Bugs devouring Sugar Rush and tearing Vanellope to code, when a voice came through the air. "You have two options; you can turn return to your human life and let the future you just watched occur." He said in a low booming voice. "Or, you can get the power of the Beta to save Sugar Rush and your sister. But this power comes with a price-"

"I don't care!" I yelled into the darkness. "Give me the power. I need to save her." A bright flash illuminated the darkness and I returned to Sugar Rush. Now my black licorice was replaced by white chocolate.

"Whoa," Vanellope said. "What happened to you?"

"To be honest," I said. "I have no idea." I was in a sponge cake bed. "What happened?"

"You've been unconscious for days." Vanellope said. "You also lost your old being."

"What!" I yelled. "They replaced me! I have to get my image back!"

"Yeah, about that," Vanellope said. "He stole your bike."

"Grr," I growled.

"Plus, the others don't know about you." Vanellope said. "That's because you are technically still racing. But on the up side, we are royalty."

"That's it that punk is going down." I said getting enraged, when all of a sudden, I was overcome with a bright flash of white light. When the light cleared, me and the clone were back in the darkness. Before us was a one lap track barely shining in the darkness. But the bright side was I had a new bike. It was like my old one, only in white. When all of a sudden, the voice from before said "Two will enter the track, one will become the first Beta of many, the other will be deleted from existence. Now to your bikes." As we boarded our motorcycles, I saw a glimpse of a shine above Mr. Me. It was a computer marionette. Now I needed to beat this guy. The track was more like a straight shot with a loop and a jump to the finish.

The race started and the motorcycles started to spit out a trail of light, making this race much more dangerous. As we came up to the loop, I saw a small ramp, which would let me cut the strings, at the risk of a wipeout. I took the chance. I went off the ramp, did a barrel roll, and sliced the strings of my marionette, landing safely. The puppet fell lifelessly to the ground as I completed the rest of the track.

"Congrats, my new Beta." The voice said as a tattoo of a glowing blue B appeared on my right arm. "This is your mark of power." He continued. "Your new mission: Find the other 9 Betas in the arcade."

"And what if I say no?" I said in retort.

"Remember that price from earlier?" He said smugly.

"Yeah…" I said confused.

"Don't accept the quest, and Vanellope will be deleted." The voice said.

"Fine." I said.

"You get one helper." He said.

"I choose Vanellope von Schweetz." I said with confidence.

"Helper accepted," Said a female computer voice. "Now returning to Sugar Rush." A bright flash followed and I disappeared.

**Core: Chapter terminated.**

**Mystery: Wow, that's it? Kinda short, isn't it?**

**Core: My story! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hero's Beta

**Core: And we are back. **

**Mystery: Still won't improve this story.**

**Core: Please shut up. I don't own Wreck It Ralph.**

**Game Jumping: Hero's Beta**

When the flash cleared, I had my black licorice back and me and Vanellope (with our karts) were in the middle of a Grand Central Station for game characters. Vanellope was giving me that look, the look that makes you feel guilty, you know the one.

"All right, what have you done?" She asked. I knew Vanellope was the least serious person in Sugar Rush, so I knew I was in deep trouble.

"I took a quest to save your life and Sugar Rush in general." I said quickly. "But if I don't find the rest of the Betas, you will be deleted, ironically."

"Fine, we will discuss this later," Vanellope said with her head in her hand. "Where should we start?"

"Hero's Duty." I said confidently. That game was the ultimate in action games. It had to have to have a Beta. We entered the station and boarded the subway like train, pushing our karts on, being careful not to be spotted. When the vehicle came to a complete stop, we got off. Thankfully, it was past 7 o' clock, so the place wasn't infected. We looked around for a while with no results, when a thought occurred to me, the Beta might be in the darkness. With my power, I teleported me and Vanellope to the darkness.

When we arrived and the flash cleared, me and Vanellope saw a boy, about ten years in age in standard HD armor shooting at the biggest Cy-bug I've ever seen. When all of my sudden, my mark started to glow from under my jacket. I got on my bike and the mark appeared on my bike and when I got going, a blue light trail behind it. The power of the Beta… I thought, little did I know that was only the tip of the iceberg, but back to the story at hand.

When I raced at the Cy-bug, I just bounced of the hideous mechanical monstrosity. "I guess I can't interfere." I said to myself, when I had a thought, maybe only Betas can't affect the outcome, Vanellope can still go in and help. "Vanellope," I yelled. "Start the kart." She did what I said and raced towards the big bug, closing her eyes in fear. I managed to channel my Beta power to pull out a Sugar Rush power-up and hurled it at Vanellope. When it made contact with the kart, it disappeared and was replaced by a 3 shot cannon. When Vanellope became aware of the power up, she fired all 3 shots at the metal abomination. It hit it head on. It looked like one more shot would be it. The solider got the drift, and pulled out a Gatling gun out of thin air and shot it to pieces. A bright light flashed and we all disappeared.

**Core: End of today.**

**Mystery: This story is crap man.**

**Core: Shut up man. This is mine. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kid Beta Uprising

**Core: Hello again world.**

**Mystery: This world hates you.**

**Core: That's it. I'm getting the duct tape. But in the meantime, I don't own Wreck It Ralph or Kid Icarus.**

**Game Jumping: Kid Beta Uprising**

When the flash cleared, me, Vanellope, and the Beta from Hero's Duty were in the middle of ancient Greece. "I guess we took the wrong light." I said trying to put a little bit of humor in the current event.

"Really man?" The guy from HD said. "The name's Private Cyrus Shocker by the way."

"OK," I said. "We need to find the Beta if we ever want to get out of here, because I don't see an exit."

"Ok, I can see that." Cyrus said. "Hey, where's the little girl?"

"You mean Vanellope?" I said. "Why she's right here- Hey!" Vanellope had vanished, when all of a sudden, a girl in a leather jacket (right sleeve rolled up) and black jeans. On her right arm was 2 tattoos, one was a glowing rainbow surrounding half her arm, the other was a glowing white B, passed by us. Cyrus's mark (a glowing red B) started to glow along with mine (if you have forgotten, mine is a glowing blue B). We raced after her on my bike, and after we caught up with her, we slammed her over into an alley, causing her to start bleeding.

"What the hell man!?" She yelled at us.

"Look, have you seen a little girl with candy in her hair?" I asked her.

"No I have not, Mr. Edible and Mr. Warzone." She said. "Have you seen an ugly little bug with a stinger and one eye?"

"No," Cyrus said. "But if you have a bug problem, I can help you." When all of a sudden, the roar of an engine came from the other side of town.

"Vanellope!" I yelled.

"The Chaos Kin must have possessed your little your little friend." The Beta said.

"To the other side of town!" I exclaimed.

"We will take your Exo-Tank." The girl exclaimed.

"My what?" I said as she gestured towoards my bike.

When we got to the coliseum, Vanellope's eyes were glowing red. "Hello, brother." She said to me. "You are a joke. I should have been the Beta! I had the potential, I-" As she continued to ramble, the Beta said "This is the work of the Chaos Kin."

"How do we get rid of it?" I asked. "Oh, wait, I remember. We have to shoot it out of the air." As I finished my sentence, I used the Power of the Beta to summon a hand held heat seeker pistol.

"Not bad, but it can be more destructive." The other two Betas said at the same time. With the grip of both of them, the two games that were the most destructive in artillery, an explosion occurred, injuring everyone and putting us into a state of unconsciousness.

In the mind of the unconscious, we all met up. We discussed our pasts; apparently, we all appeared to enter this universe the same way. We were all brought here while playing the games we were playing at the time. Our latest member was Shianna Icarus (that's what see went by at least.) Vanellope was void of this place, when all of a sudden; a hideous bug went for me. I screamed loudly and he rebounded off me.

"This is your trial." I said to Shianna. "Defeat that thing and you get to join us in the Beta club."

"That sounds lame." She said to me. "But I do hate that thing, so let it die." She quickly reduced the bug to ash. As the thing cremated, we were all teleported, to a new game.

**Core: And that's where I drop the hammer for the night.**

**Mystery: Now, this is going somewhere. **

**Core: Why, because I introduced your OC.**

**Mystery: Sure. Review. Also look out for Vanellope von Schweetz (author) for a story starring Core's OC.**


	7. Chapter 7: Beta Fighter

**Core: You who?**

**Mystery: Is something wrong with you?**

**Core: No, I don't own Wreck It Ralph of Street Fighter.**

**Game Jumping: Beta Fighter**

When the light cleared, we were all back in Game Central Station. Vanellope was back to normal. "Uhh…" she groaned. She was suffering a massive headache, I could tell.

"When I defeated the Chaos Kin, the control was broken, freeing your sister." Shianna said smugly.

"Where to now?" Cyrus asked, looking around. After some thought, I said "Street Fighter. We could use a non-weaponized fighter."

"Let's go," Vanellope said, hurrying to her kart. When we got there, it was 3 o' clock in the afternoon, meaning there were still gamers on the premises, but luckily we blended into the American background pretty well. In 4 hours, we started looking around for a Beta. We found him in the American background, punching a car (and actually destroying it). He was a muscly guy (about 15), wearing a black shirt under a blue light jacket and jeans. He had blonde hair and talking in a thick English accent.

"Uh, hello," I said timidly. "Can you show us your right arm?"

"Sure, whatever." I said. He rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a lot of scars and a glowing orange B. When all of a sudden, I was overcome with the urge to fight him. I had the feeling that I wasn't the only one. When all of a sudden, Vanellope lunged at the guy, and with one kick, sent her into the car he was destroying beforehand.

The next to take on the brute was Shianna, she lasted longer with her little tattoo, but she lost in a minute's time.

Me and Cyrus had a plan to take him down: 2 on 1. We rushed at him, when all of a sudden, an energy explosion, knocking us back.

**Change of POV**

My name is Boston Conflict. I am the outcast of Street Fighter (ironic isn't it?) But anyways, my victims lay before me, I was just about to walk away in victory when all of a sudden, a voice in my head said "Finish them, starting with the one with the edible hat." My brain has never steered me wrong before, so I went over to the kid, with his last conscious breath, he said "We are all outcasts, the mark on your right arm; it unites us as a team, as friends." His consciousness faded afterwards. His words; they said to things to me. 1. Punch me, punch me now! And 2. You are not alone, we can help you.

"What are you waiting for?" the voice said. "Kill him!" As I raised my fist to kill my foe, I reached inside my code, extracting a shadowy figure from inside myself. It fled upon leaving my body. Without it, I felt less aggressive, less angry, almost like, I had been enlightened. A light surrounded me and the victims of the shadowy figure. We all left my game and returned to Game Central Station, where I propped them against the wall, leaving on my own journey.

**Core: Cool right?**

**Mystery: Cool my foot.**

**Core: Nobody knows who you are! Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: 2 Betas Found

**Core: Hey everyone, I'm in Canada.**

**Mystery: No, you're not.**

**Core: Yeah, I'm not. Now, I don't own Wreck it Ralph, Legend of Zelda and Skylanders.**

**Game Jumping: 2 Betas found**

When I came to, I was not alone. The last thing I remember was taking on the Street Fighter Beta, but the rest was blur. The others had gone ahead without me, when all of a sudden, something caught my eye; a tunnel that said 'Skylanders' above it.

"I bet there's Beta in there," I said to myself. "There's gotta be." As I entered the tunnel on my bike, I was greeted by my team and a green elven with a blue ponytail in medieval leather with glowing green eyes. In her hands were long dragon teeth-like daggers.

"We found a guide to give us some help find our new guy." Cyrus said. We followed the elf to an abandoned observatory, little did we know, Mr. Punchy was following another elf.

**Change of POV**

After I left the group of unconscious outsiders, I left for the Legend of Zelda because of the number of strong monsters. Along the way, I was jumped by an elf with a sword, wearing green clothes, and he had blonde hair. Three more of him came out of the grass, each in a different color.

"Who are you?" Said the Green One. "Haven't seen you here before."

"I come from outside this place." I said like they were 3 years old. "I come from a place where people fight for fame and social ranking."

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"You know what," I said with my face in my hand. "Take me to your leader." They exchanged looks before shouting "ALIEN!" and dragging to an unknown place.

**Change of POV**

When we got to the observatory, the elf said "Follow the light to find your friend." As she finished her sentence, she disappeared into thin air. We did what she had said. As we followed the light, a vortex appeared before us. As we exited the swirling vortex, we were greeted by a small bald man in a giant chair.

"So," he said. "You have come here for what?"

"We came here for the Beta," I said. "And we're not leaving without it."

"Oh, is that what it's called," The man said. "Well, here she is." As he finished his sentence, a cage rose beside the man. In the cage, a girl with brunette hair and glasses, wearing a small necklace, black short sleeve shirt, and a short sleeve white over shirt lay in pain and fear. On her right arm was a glowing green B.

"This girl or whatever is fueling my entire fortress. My name is Kaos. K-A-O-S. The reason I tell you this is because it will be the last name you 4 will ever hear."

"All right, here's the plan." I said in a hushed voice. "Vanellope, Cyrus, you take on Mr. Crazy Chair while Shianna and I destroy the cage, shutting down the fortress."

"Right." They said at the same time, synchronized. As Cyrus hooked up Vanellope with a weapon of mass destruction, Shianna and I raced towards the cage. When we got there, I punched it; the pain in my hand was immense.

"Here," Shi said. "Let me." She used her glowing palm to try and break the glass cage. Nothing, not even a scratch. When all of a sudden, the elf from before appeared out of nowhere. She used her daggers to carve a circle in the cage, big enough for the girl to escape. As she escaped, the elf disappeared. The floating chair Kaos was sitting in dropped to the floor as we all disappeared in a flash of light.

**Core: We will end because I'm going to lose internet in a matter of minutes.**

**Mystery: He's right this time.**

**Core: Thank you dude. Review, those who have the internet.**


	9. Chapter 9: Beta Swords and Reunion

**Core: Two in one day. I haven't done this much writing since I started as an author.**

**Mystery: You are unusually productive today.**

**Core: I don't own Wreck It Ralph, or The Legend of Zelda. And now, we return to Boston.**

**Game Jumping: Beta Swords and Reunion**

When the four elves stopped pulling me, I was in the throne room of a gigantic throne room. On the throne was a princess in a pink dress, braided brunette hair, and pointed ears.

"Who is this?" She asked the 4 clones.

"We have brought you a warrior that can defeat the Evil B." They said in unison. "Will you help, brave warrior?"

"Sure?" I said unsure. "Hey, what does he look like?"

"Before we die by his awesome power," The red elf said. "He is a large shadowy foe, cloaked in darkness; his most remarkable feature is a glowing yellow B on his right arm."

"A Beta…" I said to myself.

"Thank you, brave warrior." The princess said to me. "Here, take this as a hope of making your quest easier." She handed me a giant sword, almost as big as I am. When I grabbed it, a glowing orange B appeared on the handle. "May the odds be ever in your favor." She said before me and the four rainbow elves went off to find this menace.

After many challenging puzzle levels, we made it to the castle of the evil incarnation. Upon entering, the halls were empty, but when we got to the throne room, the enemies came pouring in.

"You guys take the wimps." I said to the band of 4. "I'm going after the big boss." As the four guarded me to the door, I entered, raising my long sword in defense. As a shadow rose on the wall, I noticed that there were curtains on the walls. As the figure started to attack me with fireballs, I went and tore down all the curtains. After that, the imposing shadow figure was transformed into the shadow of a little girl (about 7 or 8), in a black cape, black jeans and a girly pink t-shirt. Her eyes were piercing red.

"Hello, buffoon." She said in a high voice (like many young kids). "I see you made it this far, but I assure you, you will not-" I cut her sentence short by putting my sword in her chest, beyond her code, expelling the dark figure that once possessed me. I quickly removed the sword, making sure not to hurt her. As the darkness left her, she became a 13 year old girl in knight armor, the yellow B shining through her armor.

"I guess power makes you feel like a brat." I said smugly. As the girl came to, she hugged me and said "Thank you hero for expelling the darkness in my soul."

"Hey, some of it is still there," I said trying to pry off me. "But just enough to manage." As we left the throne room, I saw that 3 elves were dead, ready to respawn; one was standing, panting with black goo on his sword. I remembered the little girl with candy in her hair that followed that Licorice guy and said "Hey, why don't I have a helper." So when I approached the asked the red elf "How would you like to help me?", he was ecstatic. "Yes." He screamed with joy, as a familiar light surrounded all of us, dumping us back in the station where my battalion met up with the licorice man's army.

**Shift POV**

As we left the Sklanders tunnel, it disappeared behind us. It was strange. But not as the Beta from SF walking with a Beta girl and a red dressed elf.

"Oh, hey dude." I said to him, he said nothing. "I see you found a Beta." I said.

"Yes, and I see you found my sister." He said, we all had a shocked expression on our faces.

"Julia Spyro, at your service." The new girl said, joining her brother. "Brother, these 4 saved me from being a power source. Can we join them, it could be fun." The guy thought it over and said "Sure, why not." He said.

"By the way, we were never properly introduced, my name is Black Licorice." I said. "These fine people are Vanellope von Schweetz, Cyrus Shocker, and Shianna Icarus."

"Boston Conflict." He said stating his name. "You've met my sister, Julia, Red Link, and… sorry what's your name?"

"Zelda Legend." The newest Beta said.

"Well, nice to meet you all." I said in a friendly fashion. "Okay, now I propose that we split up, you know find the last 3 Betas faster."

"Okay," Boston said. "How do we divide?"

"Okay," I said. "Zelda, Shianna, Julia, you take Fix it Felix Jr.. Cyrus, Boston, Red Link, you have Mario Bros., the rest of us will take Sonic. Now let's go."

**Core: And that's all the writing for tonight.**

**Mystery: And the hatred is back.**

**Core: Come on dude, I did two chapters in one day, show some respect. Review. **


	10. Chapter 10: Girl vs Wreck-It

**Core: Hey everybody.**

**Mystery: Planning to do two chapters today?**

**Core: You know it. I don't own Wreck It Ralph. This is from the POV of Shianna.**

**Game Jumping: Girl vs. Wreck It **

We left Game Central for Fix It Felix Jr. after BL's little plan was discussed, but I figured something out. After this little plan, there would still be one Beta left to find, but that shouldn't be a problem.

As Julia, Zelda and I entered the game on a little train, there were two things that were visible; a giant pile of bricks on one side, and a giant apartment building on the other.

"You know anything about this place?" I asked the two. They shook their heads. Apparently, we lived nowhere near this arcade we were in. When all of a sudden, a man (9' 6") with red overalls and disproportional hands erupted from the pile of bricks.

"All right kids," He said. "Are you looking for something? If you are, ask Felix, he's in the building, top floor."

"All right then," Julia said. "See ya, you sorry excuse of a bad guy." What Julia said sent the guy over the edge, causing him to through us all at the top floor. We hit the wall, but no one was hurt, luckily, Zelda brought out a shield before we hit the wall. After the shield was retracted, a short man in blue carpenter wear, a golden hammer in his belt, pulled out his hammer, tapped the wall, and the hole was gone.

"All right," He said to us. "What do you want?"

"We are looking for a boy or girl, from ages 10 to 15 with a glowing B on their arm."

"Oh," He said. "You want to see Ralph's nephew. He's 12 years old in a white shirt and blue jeans and on his arm is a Black B glowing through is shirt. He once tried to destroy the apartment, it almost did it, but he tried to win against the best player in the arcade."

"Whoa," We all said at once. "What was his name?"

"We don't hear much through the glass." The carpenter said "But, he had a black jacket, a fedora and a white shirt."

"NO WAY!" We all said at the same time. "Dude, we know who played that level. He's in Sonic the Hedgehog right now."

"First, my name is Fix It Felix Jr. Second, how can he?" He said.

"Probably the same way Wreck It's nephew got here." Julia said smugly.

"This guy must have gotten here before BL." I said. Before the conversation could go any further, a giant white mallet came bursting through the hole we created but was fixed.

"Hey Fix It," The person who threw the mallet yelled. It was the boy Felix described. "I want to finish you for good.

"I have a better idea," Felix said. "One level, loser leaves forever."

"Fine." He said. "But I'm taking on the girl with the glowing palm." He was talking about me.

"Incoming quarter." Zelda said. She was right, there was a girl outside.

"Take the hammer," Felix said to me. "It's the only way to beat him."

As the player inserted their quarter, we took our positions, awaiting our cues. When the evil Beta said "Now I'm gonna wreck it!" and started destroying the building with 2 giant white mallets. When I came onto the screen and said "I can fix it!" and grabbed the golden hammer. It was super soft; it actually felt like it was melting into my palm. When I looked, it had actually infused with my palm, turning it a bright gold. As soon as I realized this, I shouted "With the Fix-It Palm, there is no way I will lose!" I started to scale the building, putting my palm on anything broken window, fixing it on contact. At one point, one of the tenants left out a pie. I ate it, giving me protection from falling bricks. I finally got up there, and when I did, I never had gotten a warmer reception than this. I awarded a medal and a pie as the tenants threw the Beta off the roof. As he fell, a shadowy something left the guys body. As he hit the ground the other girls dragged him off screen. I gave Felix his hammer back as we all disappeared in a flash of Palutena brand light surrounded us and we returned to Game Central.

**Core: I may have time to do another chapter, if I have no distracts me.**

**Mystery: *annoying sound***

**Core: Shut it. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Weaponized Mario

**Core: Told you I was going to do two chapters today. **

**Mystery: *annoying sound***

**Core: I told you to shut it. I don't own Wreck It Ralph or Mario Bros. We now return to Boston.**

**Game Jumping: Weaponized Mario**

As we left the station into the Mario game, a familiar tone filled the air, causing Cyrus to hum along. At the end of the tunnel, I was considering killing him. We entered the game through a warp tunnel, where I got jumped on by a guy that looked like a plumber with a red hat. I could take one, but then another, only in green, did the same thing. I was pissed off, so I went after them with the sword I was given back into the Legend of Zelda.

"Stop Boston," Cyrus said. "It was just the mechanics of the game."

"I don't' care!" I yelled as Red followed. "Anyone who tries to kill me will pay!" As I chased them, they led me to a castle with lava pits, as I continued to chase them. When I stopped to catch my breath, Cyrus caught up with us (Me and Red) and said "It would be easier to shoot them, like this." He pulled out a Gatling gun and blew the two plumbers apart, causing us to carry on the level.

"What the heck man!?" I said. "I wanted to beat em' up, not destroy them." As we moved through the castle, destroying and slicing enemies, we came to a door, similar to the one back in LoZ. As we entered, we kept our guard up, preparing for enemies. And sure enough, the big guy, Bowser, came crashing through the ceiling and started shooting at us with fireballs.

"Ok, I have a plan." I said. "Start attacking wildly and hope it kills it." They did as I said, and started to attack wildly, when, I saw a button off in the distance.

"All right boys, I have a new plan." I said. "Cover me while I go for the button." Again, they did what I said, and as soon as I stepped on the button and it went down in to the floor, causing the floor where Bowser to fall into the lava below. As the giant turtle fell to his doom, a cage rose from the ground, revealing a girl with a grey B glowing in the dim light of the lava. She had glasses, a black tee, and a denim skirt.

"Boys, we found our Beta." I said triumphantly. Cy shot the cage to pieces, as a familiar light started to take effect, surrounding us in it's glow, transporting us back to the station. Before we left I asked the girl, "What's your name?"

"Jane." She responded.

**Core: That's all for today.**

**Mystery: The fires of hell have no fury like mine.**

**Core: Don't care. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kara von Schweetz

**Core: I started this chapter last night, so I can start earlier tomorrow.**

**Mystery: Wow, you are pathetic.**

**Core: I ask you how? I don't own Wreck It Ralph, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Kara von Schweetz. This is from BL's POV. **

**Game Jumping: Kara von Schweetz**

As we entered the tunnel labeled 'Sonic the Hedgehog', the time itself seemed to have speed up. As we approached the end of the thing, I mounted my bike and told Vanellope to start her kart.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because things are about to get fast!" I said with excitement. As we left the tunnel, we started to move faster and faster until our speedometers broke in to pieces. As we raced along, through the level, we were passed by a blue hedgehog in running shoes and a girl that looked exactly like Vanellope only in a red hoodie on a Candy Kingdom brand Hover Board. When I realized that there was another Vanellope, I asked her "Can you show me your right arm?" because she was likely another Beta. As she revealed her arm, I saw it, a pink Beta mark was on her arm.

"Whoa, an in game Beta." I said to myself. "You have to join us!" I said past the G-force to the clone.

"Only if you can catch me!" She said as she raced ahead with the 3' hedgehog.

"Now what?" Vanellope said.

"We race!" I said with excitement. We raced after them, but we couldn't catch up with them, so I decided to pull out a power up. It was a turbo, rocketing us forward towards the clone of my sister. When all of a sudden, a grenade thrown by a mecha-monkey landed in my path, but before it could blow up in my face, I managed to pull up into a jump, Vanellope wasn't so luckily, put she managed to pick up a golden ring, letting her survive.

As we entered a new level, the environment changed allowing me to get some more speed from the leafy terrain. We entered various levels before I came within range to grab the clone. I gave the bike one last rev as I grabbed the Beta clone. It took me a minute to stop because of all the momentum. When I could finally dismount, I asked the girl as I set her down "What's your name?"

"I am Kara von Schweetz." She said.

"Cool," I said. "I have another sister. Back in the real world, I only had brothers."

"I was an only child before you came along." Vanellope said to me.

"Poor thing," I said. "After this, we are all spending time together." As I finished my thought, a familiar light surrounded us.

**Core: Hello to you all, I regret to tell you that this is one of the last chapters.**

**Mystery: Wahoo!**

**Core: Don't act so dissapointed Mystery. Review. By the way, Kara belongs to Kid Justice in Pink. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Rainbow Beta

**Core: It's the final chapter.**

**Mystery: Finally.**

**Core: I'm so sorry, but I don't own Wreck It Ralph Kara von Schweetz.**

**Game Jumping: The Rainbow Beta**

With one big flash, we all appeared back in Game Central. It was completely empty and it was 7:01 pm. It was very unusual.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked to myself.

"I locked the tunnels for a something." A voice said.

"Wait, I recognize that voice." Vanellope said.

"Who is it?" Everyone else in attendance asked at the same time, when all of a sudden, a giant robot dropped out of nowhere, landing before us.

"Turbo!" Vanellope and I said.

"Who's Turbo?" The others asked.

"He once tried to take over Sugar Rush." Vanellope explained. "He supposed to be dead though."

"How did you come back?" I asked. "And what do you want to do to us?"

"Quite simple really," Turbo said from his towering monstrosity. "Before I was destroyed by the Cy-bugs downfall, I was transported to a place of pitch darkness, and given the power to build this, the power you all call, the Beta."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "You're the 10th Beta!"

"Yep, and now to destroy all of you, to never be unplugged again!" Turbo said.

"That's bizonkers!" Kara said.

"Yes, but my plan, is quite sound." He replied smugly. As he finished, Boston sliced at the things leg, there was not even a scratch.

"Ha ha," Turbo laughed triumphantly. "This contraption was made by Dr. Eggman. One of his best works yet, I might add."

"Don't worry, this is an Eggman boss," I said. "There is always a weak spot." As we circled around the hulking suit of armor, there was no weak point that I could see. One by one, Turbo started knocking my team unconscious until it was just Me, Boston, and Cyrus, all the others laid on the floor. But as the giant mech suit knocked out my last 2 team members, I became filled with a certain anger. I let out a piercing war cry as my mark shattered and was replaced by a rainbow B, all the colors we had collected.

With my new found power, I rushed towards the monstrosity and pulled out my bike from nowhere and started my light trail (in rainbow) and as I circled it, a vortex of light appeared under it, trapping it for light years. As it was stuck, I opened a barrage attack combining Shianna's palm and Boston's strength into the monster's chest. With the barrage done, a chest plate opened, revealing a self-destruct button. I pushed it, and the machine fell into the vortex. Upon victory, my team, my friends, regained consciousness, congratulating me, when a screen pooped up in front of all 9 of us.

"Continue Game?" It read. At the same time, we all pushed yes.

"Okay," Vanellope said. "You defeated the bad guy. Now what?"

"I have an idea…" I said confidently.

**Core: Sorry guys, one chapter left.**

**Mystery: Yay.**

**Core: But it will not be done until Thursday.**

**Mystery: Boo.**

**Core: Review, also, Kara belongs to Kid Justice in Pink.**


	14. Chapter 14: Explanation

**Core: Sorry guys, but this is it.**

**Mystery: Yessssssss!**

**Core: But don't worry, a sequel is on the way. Plus Vanellope von Schweetz is about to release a story starring my protagonist. **

**Mystery: *Starts to cry***

**Core: Those had better be tears of joy. I don't own Wreck It Ralph.**

**Game Jumping: Explanation**

As we celebrated, Turbo's Beta mark (purple in color) appeared on Vanellope's arm. An old man's laughter filled the air. We were all puzzled, when a giant holographic Litwak appeared before us.

"Hello children." He said. "I believe you deserve an explanation."

"Dang right we do." I yelled at the hologram. "What are we doing here?"

"Easy one," He said. "This was all part of an experiment to save mankind." We all exchanged looks of confusion. "In the case of nuclear war, we can bring humans into the games, never aging, returning to their lives after the crisis." He continued.

"So, why us?" Cyrus asked.

"You were the first 9 to play the games after the upgrade." The glowing owner replied.

"So, why did you threaten to kill my step sister if I didn't find the others?" I asked

"I didn't say that." Litwak said innocently. "There are still secrets to the program that I don't know about. Until the day comes, you're new lives will be filled with action, adventure, and sacrifice."

"One last question," Boston said. "How did you know about the activity in here after hours?"

"Are you kidding," Litwak's hologram said. "This is my arcade; I've known what's been going on for 30 years."

"Actually, I have one more question," I said, fear hanging in my tone. "What happens to us now?"

"You will be introduced as upgrades to the public as new characters in your respective games." Litwak said with a fun look on his face. "Litwak out." His hologram vanished as soon as it had appeared. We all went back to our games, unknowing of the future, but if we were needed to protect this universe, we would unite again.

**Core: I already have 2 plans for sequels.**

**Mystery: *groans***

**Core: Oh pipe down, you might enjoy this one. Review on how I did over this entire story. I'll be back, hopefully tomorrow.**


End file.
